Fall
by ihearandomusic17
Summary: Max can't take it anymore, so she simply quits. But, Fang of course, is there to save her. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but when I wrote it, it was too long, so it's gonna be an I-don't-know-how-many-shot. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, this was supposed to be a one-fic. Then I started writing, probably got too detailed, and it wound up being more 12 pages long, on notebook paper. And I'm not even done with it. So, it really, in spirit, is a one-fic, but it's gonna be split into sections. You'll see why the title is the title in a later section. **

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, settings, objects, etc., are not mine. **

**Fall**

**Chapter(Section) 1(ish):**

_BEING ON THE RUN. _

Such fun.

Especially while hauling around five other people.

And you're in charge.

"Max, where are we sleeping tonight?" asked Nudge.

I thought. I really had no idea...But I couldn't say that in front of the flock. We had quite a bit of money left, drawn out from the Max Ride bank card. We could stay in a motel. Or maybe we could fly around, look for a treehouse. Fang and Nudge had said they were good hideouts, for a night's sleep. But there aren't many treehouses in The-Middle-Of-Freaking-Nowhere, Nevada. Darn. Not many trees to sleep in either...

I guess we'd have to find a motel.

"Come on, guys, let's find the nearest town. We'll get some food, and find a motel to hunker down in for the night. That sound okay?"

I was answered by cheers of 'Yeah!' from the younger three, while Iggy muttered 'sure' and Fang just looked at me and blinked.

I took that as a yes.

"`Kay, let's head East a few miles," I directed.

A couple miles, and a few unfortunate "gifts" from Gazzy later, we found ourselves in the freakishly small town of Fanford. It could only hold about 300 people, at most, I assumed. But there was a motel, and a McDonalds.

"Do you guys want to sit down and eat or eat on the go?" I asked, hoping they'd pick the latter.

They didn't. But, whatever, majority rules. _Freaking five against one..._

So we headed through the doors and up to the registers.

There were two registers, both of them busy.

"I'm giving you each ten bucks, buy what food you want with it. But get real food, don't get all sugar." The last thing I needed was a flock of sugar-high kids.

After giving them all their allotted cash, we all got in line. I went to the back, so I could watch over them, see what they were ordering, make sure they got proper nutrition.(Proper nutrition? At McDonald's? Who am I kidding?) Satisfied with what they got, I stepped up to order.

The cashier, already startled by the amount of food everyone else had gotten --seriously, what six year old eats three hamburgers, two ten piece Chicken McNuggets, and a large order of fries in one meal?-- warily asked me, "Can I take your order, miss?"

"Yes, I'll have two Big Macs, one McChicken, hold the lettuce, two large fries, a Crunchy Chicken Salad, and an Oreo McFlurry?"

The Cashier stared wide eyed at me. She seemed out of it.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, and she came back to life.

"Umm...do you need anything else, ma'am?" she asked, while she looked over my shoulder, probably looking for a crowd that would more appropriately need the amount of food I was ordering. At least to her eyes.

"No thanks, that'll be all," I replied with a smile.

I saw her give me a weird look, she probably thought I'd miss, before turning around to check on the flock while my food was being "made". (More like being rescued from a vat of grease.) They were sitting in the back, inconspicuous as possible, given the amount of food they had. Angel and Nudge were laughing heir heads off at something Gazzy had done or said. I could tell because Gazzy was as red as a cherry.

Which may have increased their laughter.

"Here's your order ma'am," the cashier --I read her name tag--, Brittany, said. "That'll be $10.28.

Hmm. I went 28 cents over. I mean, I'm the leader, I can go 28 cents over if I want to. But that isn't very fair...

Oh well.

I handed her the $10.28.

I carried my food over to the table. We were using two of them; Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy at one, Fang and Iggy at the other. Because there was no way in hell all our food, let alone all of _us_, could fit at one table. I slid in beside Iggy, across from Fang.

"So what're the sleeping arrangements?" asked Iggy.

"OOH, OOH! Me and Angel want to share!" said Nudge. "Right, Angel?" Angel nodded enthusiastically.

"I call Fang," said Iggy. Hmm. I better keep an eye on those two if they're bunking together. Who knows what they could plot when alone? I didn't want to think about it.

"Guess that means you're with me, Gazzy."

"Okay," he answered, and smiled.

But behind the smile, I could tell he felt a little bit hurt. I know he wanted to be with Iggy. That he expected Iggy to pick him. What could I do to cheer him up? Hmmm...

"'Kay, now that that's settled, everybody hurry up and eat. I don't like being in the open like this..." I told them, then hastily began eating, myself. **(A/N: See, this is where punctuation saves lives. What if I had left out that comma? It would have said 'Then hastily began eating myself'. EATING MYSELF. Let's not kill Max...or anyone else, with incorrect punctuation!) **

Once we were done, we walked out, fed and happy(ish), onto the empty road.

We headed towards the Super 8, bellys full, hopes high.

That was, until Iggy froze in his tracks.

"I hear something, it's buzzing, like erasers, approximately five miles away, North, maybe fifty, sixty of them?" he whispered to Fang and me.

I was impressed at his ability to detect that much from that far away.

_Okay_, I thought to myself._ Fight or flight? _(Pun intended.)

I looked at Fang, as I always do in situations like this. He clenched his fist. _Fight. _

I raised my eyebrows, meaning "Are you sure?" He nodded.

I took a deep breath, before speaking. "Guys, get ready to fight. Iggy says there are about 50-60 Erasers. That means we each get about ten, okay?" They all nodded.

We shot up into the air.

We could clearly make out the wave of Erasers coming from the North. A greusome site, to say the least. And I don't usually say the least, come to think of it. They were about a mile away now.

We got in our fighting stances, ready for battle.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review button's right there. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, something you think I should add, etc. Next section should be up tomorrow. By the way, to all Twilight fans out there, I have a Jasper/Bella fic (purely platonic) called Radiant, and I haven't worked on it in awhile (I know, shame on me) but I might be more encouraged to do so if someeone reviewed, got my pumped and inspired to write on it some more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry. I promised I'd have the chapter up yesterday, and I didn't. Shame on me. But I have an excuse: My mom kicked me off the computer. But it's early today! So yeah.**

**Thank you to: ****jaz719****, ****OnlyAtTwilight****, ****FangAndIggyAreMyHomeBoys****, and ****ObSeSsEd-717****, for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, settings, objects, etc. are not mine. **

**Fall**

**Chapter(Section) 2(ish): **

I watched the Eraser I had just decked fall to it's death for a few seconds, until another came to attack me, kicking me in the side.

I turned around, punching it in it's jaw, then turning it around and grabbing it's wings and pulling them so it screamed and fell to it's death, like the other one. (Aren't I just joyful?)

I turned around, checking to see how everyone was holding up.

Nudge was fending off two erasers, throwing kicks and punches, doing fairly well. Her arm was bleeding but otherwise, she seemed okay.

Gazzy was currently throwing a bomb, which was likely to take out at least four Erasers.

Three.

Two.

One.

BOOM!

I underestimated Gazzy's bomb. It took out at least seven.

I sent him a thumbs-up, then elbowed the Eraser behind me.

Then kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying backwards.

"This would be a lot easier if I wasn't stuffed!" yelled Iggy.

I laughed at him.

Despite being stuffed, he was holding his own. From the looks of it, he had already taken out a few and was currently battling another.

Never underestimate the blind dude.

He threw a bomb at some Erasers grouped together, and, perfectly timed, it blew up as soon as it was near them. That he even could tell they were there was amazing.

I turned my attention to Angel, who was making two Erasers fall to the ground with her mind powers.

Oh, if she ever went evil….let's just say I'd be hiding under a rock.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, enjoying herself.

I then searched for Fang, finding him battling three Erasers at once a little below me, and taking them out with ease.

He moved with such grace, even when fighting, that it took my breath away. I remained dazed at his beauty, unable to move.

Until an Eraser came and attacked me from behind, breaking my trance. ( I then realized how corny my thoughts were.)

Before I could flip around to retaliate, he slashed my left wing, making me scream in pain.

Unable to move that wing for the pain, I began to fall, screaming.

"Max!" Angel shrieked, diving after me.

She came up under me, pushing with all her might, but she wasn't strong enough to do anything but slow the fall.

"FANG! I can't catch her! Help!" Angel called.

Fang was already diving down as fast as he could. He grabbed and held me to his chest.

I folded my wings in as Angel let go, and flew back up to the fight.

Fang continued to fly downward, then came to a stop once he reached the ground, setting me down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, I'm not! My wing is sliced open and hurts like hell! I CAN'T FLY!"

"It'll be alright," Fang whispered.

I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Go help them finish off the erasers," I told him. There were only about ten left.

He nodded and took off into the air again. I watched him go up and immediately begin to fight.

I sighed and sat down, continuing to watch him and the others, trying to ignore the burning pain in my wing and in my pride.

I wasn't sure which hurt worse.

I looked around and saw that no one had saw us, thank God. I'm glad we picked a town this tiny, even the main street was deserted.

Within a few minutes, the flock had finished off the remaining Erasers, and then flew back down to where I sat.

Standing up, I called, "Report?"

"Arm hurt, nothing big," said Nudge.

"Umm, maybe a few bruises but I'm good." Iggy.

"Ahh, my butt hurts. I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week!" exclaimed Gazzy. Angel and Nudge bursted into laughter. As if he didn't have enough butt problems already.

"I'm okay!" called Angel, still giggling.

Fang nodded. He's okay.

"An Eraser got my wing. I can't fly. We'll have to stay here for a couple days," I explained to everyone.

Everybody nodded, frowns on their faces.

I smiled in reassurance.

"Come on, let's get to the motel before we get attacked again."

We set off, yet again, up the street.

Luckily, we made it to the motel this time.

We walked in the doors of the fairly large motel, it's size seeming unfitting for the population of the town.

I walked up to the receptionist.

"I'd like three rooms, close together please."

"Okay, for how many nights?"

"Two."

"That'll be $89.00."

I forked over the cash, frowning at the cost.

She handed me three keys. "Top floor, rooms 305, 306, and 307," she pointed at the card that went to each room as she said it's number.

"Thank you," I said, and walked back to the flock.

"Fang, Iggy, you get room 305. Angel and Nudge, you take 306. Gazzy, we get 307," I said as I handed them their cards.

"Elevator or stairs?"

"Elevator."

"Stairs."

"Elevator."

"Elevator."

"Elevator."

I sighed. "Elevator it is…"

We got in the elevator.

I pushed the '4' button.

At least there were no people in the elevator.

The doors opened to the fourth floor, and we all shoved out.

Iggy put his finger through Fang's belt loop. This was a new environment, and he didn't want to crash into any walls.

"Go check out your rooms, then meet in mine in ten." I told them.

They wandered off into their rooms, leaving me and Gazzy, who was frowning.

I walked up to ours, motioning for him to follow me, and slid the key through the slot. The light turned green, and I pressed the lever and opened the door.

I plopped down on the bed, and laid on my back, my legs hanging off the side, then closed my eyes.

"You okay?" Gazzy asked.

I smiled lightly and opened my eyes. "Yeah, just tired." Then I remembered that I needed to cheer him up. "I think there's a swimming pool outside. You wanna swim?"

His face brightened up. "Yeah!"

I smiled. At least he was happy.

"Okay, we'll get everyone to go swimming after they meet in our room. In the meantime, TV?" I tossed him the remote.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review button's right there. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, something you think I should add, etc. I have begun working on Radiant again, by the way. I probably won't have another chapter up for a week or two for it though. (No promises, 'cause really, the only reason I started again on fan fiction is 'cause I was bored, because I didn't have any school (snow days) and I'm expecting the snow to melt, so I don't know how much time I'll have.) For Fall, I'll probably have another chapter up in the next three days (but again, no promises.) **


End file.
